


being special

by lemonkisses



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkisses/pseuds/lemonkisses





	being special

i hate you, so much. stop taking my worth away, its all your fault. im going to be nothing, a nobody. all because of you


End file.
